The present invention relates to remote controls and in particular to motion activation of remote control functions.
Remote controls are a common place accessory used by nearly all members of our society. Remote controls have provided convenience and efficiency by enabling control of devices, for example, televisions and audio equipment, without leaving a seating area. Many remote controls include keys for controlling several audio-video components, and the keys are labeled for identification. Unfortunately, in dim light or night conditions, the keys are difficult to find or the labels are difficult to read.